Falling In Love With You
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: *Finished!* Matt realises he has fallen in love with his best friend. Will he find the courage to tell her? And if he does, will she even feel the same?
1. Realisations Of Feelings

Chapter 1  
  
It was April 14th and most of the WWF wrestlers were out celebrating Amy's birthday. She was twenty-six years old and her life couldn't have been more perfect. Over the past few months, she had gained more fans. She was classed as one of the top female wrestlers, a high flyer and a daredevil, a role model as well. People, especially girls, could look up to Amy to achieve their dreams and be themselves. Her relationship with her mother had grown over the years. She was always there when Amy needed her and for that, she was grateful. She also had Matt and Jeff in her life. She loved them both and admired their courage and determination for life. Separately and together, they all fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Of her life was a jigsaw, it would be almost complete, except for the missing part; a befriend.  
  
The music pounded through the speakers as they danced and wished her happy birthday. Amy was having a great time and she didn't want the night to end. They only thing that could have made the night more ideal would be to have her parents there with her. But she had spoken to them earlier over the phone so it wasn't a big deal anymore. Jeff came back to the table, setting the drinks down. He sat down, complimenting Amy on how nice she looked. She was wearing a short, spaghetti strap dress on a deep red shade, courteous of all the divas as a combined present but also buying separate gifts for her. Her hair was left down but she had curled it as it cascaded down her back.  
  
"A quick announcement folks," the DJ informed into the microphone. "Happy birthday to Amy Dumas from all the WWF wrestlers, especially Matt and Jeff Hardy." With that, the music started back up as Amy laughed at everyone at the table as they all gave her goofy grins. Adam offered her to dance and she accepted so they walked to the dance floor. Matt had hardly talked to her since that morning, as everyone wanted to spend some time with her. But he figured he would do something for her the next day. He watched as she danced with Adam, noting how happy she was. From the first day they had met, Matt knew that Amy was special. Over the years, he watched her succeed in life and was pleased for her.  
  
She came back to the table a few minutes later and sat next to Matt. It was getting late so he offered her a lift back to the hotel. She nodded then quickly finished off the rest of her drink before grabbing her jacket and headed out of the club. They drove back to the hotel whilst listening to Pearl Jam. They talked about everything and anything throughout the twenty- minute journey. When they got there, they walked to their rooms. Matt escorted Amy to hers. They went into her room and sat ion the bed, putting the TV on.  
  
"Thanks for the necklace," she said gratefully, referring to the platinum gold one Matt had bought her. "No problem. I figured you'd like it. Listen, I'd better go back to my room. Seeing as we've hardly spent much time together today, I have something planned for tomorrow," he replied. He said goodnight to her and kissed her on the cheek before exiting the room and going to his own, which he was sharing with Jeff. He changed out of his jeans and shirts and fell into bed. He thought back to the first day they had ever met at an independent show, to when she came to the WWF, to how happy she looked at the club. Her face remained appended in his mind as he dozed off. When he woke at fir, Amy's face was still etched in his mind, every single detail of her beauty. Matt had the urge to just walk into her room and confess is feelings. 'Wait, what feelings? She's just my best friend. Surely I'm not in love with her! Yet, why can't I stop thinking about how perfect she is?' he thought sadly to himself. Surprised at the way he felt. But the ore he realised it, the more he discovered his newfound emotions. 'God, what am I going to do?' he thought. 


	2. Too Late?

Matt had taken Amy jet skiing the next day and they had an amazing time, despite him wanting to confess his feelings. He thought a lot about it and decided not to tell her for now. They were best friends and he didn't want to scare her off. Jeff had already guessed that he was in love with her and Matt didn't deny it. Instead of going back to the hotel after jet skiing, they ended up at a theme park. Amy bought some drinks and walked back over to Matt and Jeff. She interlocked hands with Matt and they went to a nearby bench. Jeff noticed they were holding hands and smiled, smugly at him. He glared at his younger brother who shrugged his shoulders, innocently.  
  
"What is up with you guys?" she asked, confused at the way they had been acting throughout the morning.  
  
"Nothing," Matt quickly intervened before Jeff had the chance to. She sighed and sipped her drink before suggesting going back to the hotel. They had a three-hour drive that night to get to Raw and they needed to pack. They all got up and walked to the car, putting Pearl Jam on. They arrived back at the hotel half an hour later and discovered most of he wrestlers had already left. They went back to their rooms to grab their bags before returning to the car. Matt drove first in Jeff's black 2000 corvette. After one and a half hours of driving, they decided to stop for something to eat. They pulled into Denny's and ordered their food. After eating, they continued their journey with Jeff driving this time. Matt and Amy feel asleep in the back seat until ten minutes before arriving at the arena when he woke up.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," Jeff joked. Matt tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked down where Amy's head had fallen in his lap. She was still sleeping peacefully and her hair was fanned out everywhere. " Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"It's easier said than done. I guess I'm just afraid that she won't feel the same," he confessed, stroking her hair. Just then, she began to awake. She smiled at them and sat up, stretching here aching muscles. She looked at her watch and realised it was 2am. They were just pulling up at the hotel when Amy let out a whimper. She had hurt her ankle at one of the house shows and it was beginning to hurt. Matt immediately began asking her if she was okay and looked at her ankle. It was slightly swollen and obviously hurting her so he helped her up, taking her into the hotel. Jeff grabbed their bags and checked them in before they went to their rooms. They decided for all three of them to share a room this time to save money.  
  
The next morning, Matt woke up to discover he was alone with Amy. She curled against him and sighed contentedly. It was so hard being near her and not be able to kiss her. He could feel the pressure in his boxers when she ran her hand nearer to his cock. Not able to take to any longer her got up and ran into the bathroom. Amy's eyes fluttered open and was confused when she saw him flee. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom door.  
  
"Matt, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Umm, yeah, just needed a number one," he lied yet jokingly. She laughed and went to lie down again. She waited for him to return then went to shower. Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed reading a magazine when she came out. Her wet body was wrapped in one of the mall white hotel towels, her soaking red hair clutching to her shoulders. Her beauty was overwhelming and finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately yet softly. She quickly responded, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, their faces were red and flushed.  
  
"I love you Amy," he confessed breathlessly.  
  
"I love you too, Matt," she repeated, kissing him again.  
  
*****  
  
When Amy arrived back from the bathroom, Amy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts of kissing her and telling her he loved her. He sighed then got dressed in the bathroom while Amy changed in the main room. She disappeared when she was ready, telling Matt that she was going to get some water from the vending machine. But when she didn't return after ten minutes, he went looking for her. He eventually found her, talking to a tall blonde man.  
  
"Hey Matt, this is Josh, Josh this is Matt," Amy introduced as they shook hands. She said goodbye to him then walked back to the room with matt. "He asked me out tonight and I said yes. He actually lives a few blocks from me but he's here on business," she explained happily. Amy seemed really keen on Josh and it worried Matt. 'I'm too later,' he contemplated, miserably. 'I might lose her already and I've not even told her how I feel.' 


	3. Hurtful Words

Matt was in Taco Bell's restaurant with Jeff, Adam and Jay, talking about Amy and Josh. She was falling for him big time and Matt was having a hard time dealing with it. He confided in three of his best friends, wanting any advice they could give him. The waitress brought their food then left them to eat it. But Matt had lost his appetite, thinking of Amy and Josh together, kissing and falling more in love. He had had enough and walked outside into the cold night air. Jeff followed him, worried.  
  
"Hey bro, wait up," Jeff yelled, pulling his coat on. "Look, I know how you feel about Amy and although you don't want to tell her, it is the best way. Get it off your chest. You'll fell much better." Matt smiled weakly at his brother.  
  
"It's only been about five weeks that I've had these feelings but every time I see her, the more I fall for her. She's completely amazing," he said, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Wow. You really are in love." Matt laughed weakly and sighed. He *was* in love but he couldn't tell her, he *wouldn't* tell her. He said goodbye to Jeff then walked back to the hotel even though it was absolutely freezing. Unfortunately, Amy was in the room, painting her nails when he returned. She looked up and smiled when he entered the room, then resumed applying the blue coloured polish to her toenails. She was only wearing baggy grey pants and a white tank top, her hair loose in a white bandanna and with minimum of makeup. This was when Matt loved her the most, her real beauty showing through.  
  
He went to the bathroom and changed into his boxers then went back to the main room. Amy was already lying in bed, humming along to the portable radio and reading a magazine. He climbed in beside her, trying to kept his distance. She noticed this and questioned him but he didn't say anything. Her cell phone began to ring and she answered, discovering Josh on the other end. Amy sat up on the edge of the bed, talking brightly with her boyfriend. She stood up and walked to the balcony. Matt watched on at her as she smiled widely. Despite the fact that he wanted to be with her, he had to admit that she had been a lot happier since meeting josh. By the time Amy was finished talking with him, Matt was asleep.  
  
"Matt, wake up. We have to get to the arena for a meeting by eleven and it's ten o'clock now," Amy informed Matt with a yawn, the next morning as she tried to shake him. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Matt. Wake up." He sighed and slowly got up, walked straight to the bathroom. He'd been tossing and turning since three o'clock and he was exhausted. He ran the shower and stripped out of his boxers before jumping in. The cold water woke him up instantly. He turned it to a warmer temperature in order to ease his muscles after sleeping in an awkward position. When he finished, Matt got out and wrapped a wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried off then pulled on clean boxers and jeans before having a quick shave. Amy pounded on the door, asking how long he was going to be.  
  
"I'll be out in a second," he shouted through the door then took a deep breath before entering the main room, only to see Amy in her bra and grey pants. He took another breath then looked away, going to his suitcase for a top. She went into the bathroom after him and had a shower. 'Matt is acting really strangely,' she thought to herself. If only she knew the real reason for his behaviour. She only had a quick shower, not bothering to wash her hair as she figured one of the stylists could do it before Raw. She got out then quickly changed into a pair of jeans and black tank top before applying her makeup. When they ready, they grabbed their duffel bags then rushed to their rental car. They only had ten minutes to get to there and luckily, traffic was okay that morning. Most of the wrestlers were already there by the time they arrived and Vince was waiting patiently for all the latecomers. They sat by Jeff and waited for it to start.  
  
"Okay everyone, let's start off with tonight's matches," Vince started proudly. He had put together a good card for that night and obviously happy with it. He told everybody the outcomes of their matches until he reached Amy's. "Right, Amy and Trish win then backstage Matt will walk in on Trish before she goes to shower when Lita enters and they go to have a shower together!" Everyone smirked at them as Amy blushed furiously. They had forever joke about her onscreen relationship with Matt over the past few months. Jeff looked at hi older brother with a weak smile, knowing he really would like to take a shower with her! With the meeting over, they went to their locker rooms and settled in before they practised everything for the show.  
  
Matt was in the ring with Amy trying to perfect her hurricanrana so that she didn't land on her shoulder too hard after injuring it at No Mercy. But she couldn't seem to get it right. All she did was talk about Josh. It was obvious she wasn't listening to him and in the end Matt had had enough; he blew up.  
  
"God Amy, shut up about Josh!" he yelled, startling her. "No wonder you can't get this right. You're mind is on him all the time and you cant concentrate. You're going downhill.and fast. You're pathetic." She felt the tears slip down her cheeks at his words. He had *never* said anything like that to her before. He immediately regretted what he said after he saw her run up the ramp away from him. 


	4. Letter Of The Heart

Matt got home and dumped his bag on the floor. He, Jeff and Amy were having a well-deserved week off. He had been avoiding Amy ever since their 'little incident' a few days before. Although they had to go through their promo backstage, Vince gave them separate room at the hotel, after hearing what had happened. Sighing, Matt picked up the phone and rung Amy's house. When there was no answer after five minutes, he decided to cal round. So, he got in his car and drove to her house. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door and waited fir her to answer. As soon as she did, she was genuinely surprised to see him there.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, stepping to the side so he could enter. He walked straight into the living room and headed over to the sofa.  
  
"I want to apologise for the other day," he replied, sitting down. "There is no justification for what I said. I guess I've been stressed out about everything lately. Please forgive me Ames. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Matt, you know I'll always be here. I'd never leave her." He hugged her tightly, breathing in the scent of her thick red hair. They pulled apart and she put the TV on, offering him something to eat. He shook his head and lied down on the full length of the couch as Amy joined him, resting her head and against his chest. It was already late and the travelling had made them exceptionally tired so it didn't take long for them to doze off. When Matt woke up at 3am, he picked Amy up and carried her up stairs, into her room as he went into the spare room.  
  
Next day, Matt woke up at midday and went into the kitchen. She still wasn't up yet so he decided to make her breakfast. He got all the food out and made her eggs on toast, a bowl of strawberries, a small bowl of cereal and some orange juice. Her put it all on a tray and got a fresh red rose from the back garden before taking it up to her. He woke Amy up and she was shocked that he had made her breakfast. She kissed him on the cheek then began eating it, complimenting on how delicious it was. Matt had to get home so said goodbye to Amy and drove back to his house. As soon as he got in, his phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, shrugging his jacket off.  
  
"Matt, it's me, Amy. I just called to say thanks for breakfast and Josh just phoned. He said that he has something to ask me when we go out soon. Can you take me?" she asked, hopefully. His heart crumbled at Josh's name but he agreed to give her a lift anyway. They said goodbye then hung up. Matt went to his room and put the radio on, listening to one of the songs that had just began. The radio presenter introduced the song as Backstreet Boys' 'How Did I Fall In Love With You'. Suddenly getting an idea, he drove to the local store and bought the CD then returned home and pulled out a notebook and pen.  
  
'Dear Amy,  
  
I want to start off by saying that I really am truly sorry for the upsetting things I said to you the other day. I said some regretful things and I fell so guilty about it all. I never meant to say that you were pathetic. The fact is, you are so amazing. You have played a huge part in my life the past few years and I am so glad that I can share it with you. I'm not just saying it in hope for your full forgiveness, I'm telling you this because it's true.  
  
Can you remember the first day we met? I do, as if it were yesterday. I woke up that same morning, knowing something good was going to happen to me, something positive that would change my life. Jeff noticed that I seemed different but I couldn't explain what I as feeling. Then, at the independent promotion at my old high school, you entered and all my questions were answered. From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you were going to be a very important person to me and you did. Amy, you managed to fill a place in my heart that no one has ever filled before. Things became better when we began training together and I'm glad to see you succeed in life.  
  
But right now, I have so many built up emotions inside of me. Ames, ever since I met you, I've thought of you as this strong willed, amazing person who is also beautiful, sexy, smart, strong and wont give up on anything. You follow your dreams and don't care what people think of you. I love and admire that about you.  
  
Thing is, seeing you with Josh cuts me up inside. I get jealous seeing you together, wishing I was in his place, wishing I was with you. That' why I blew up the other day. I have always been a dreamer, and I often dream about you. I'm afraid that I've lost you though. As you can probably already guess, the purpose of this letter, to tell you I love you. I hope you fel the same but if the feeling isn't mutual, then don't worry. It won't matter and hopefully won't change anything between our friendship. I can't live without you in my life completely. I have always loved you, ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I always will, no matter what. Listen to the tape enclosed with this letter, as well.  
  
Matt xxx.'  
  
He put the letter and tape in an envelope before writing her address on it and walking to the nearest post box. He placed a kiss on the letter and felt his heart beat faster as he dropped it through the slot. That was it, she would soon find out how he really felt about her and all he could do was wait. 


	5. The Discovery

Amy, Matt and Jeff had been driving for hours. They were on their way to Baltimore for Raw and had agreed to stop at the nearest hotel. Tiredness was setting in and they were all yawning and on the verge of sleeping. When they finally arrived at the hotel, they quickly grabbed their bags and got three separate rooms. There was a slight tension between them all over the past week and decided it would be best in order to stop them from arguing again. Amy was distant from everyone, while Jeff was going through a rough patch with Beth and Matt was stressed out about the letter he had sent to Amy. Nothing had been said about it and he never brought it up either. All the hassle had built up and they were taking it out on each other.  
  
At the arena the next day, they were all in their locker room, minding their own business. Matt was listening to his Discman whilst Jeff sat on the bench, writing another poem and Amy was stretching, ready for her match later that evening. There was just complete silence except from the music, escaping slightly from Matt's headphones. Vince came in and told them there was a meeting in the ring in five minutes. As soon as he left, the other three left individually. All the other wrestlers were already there, waiting for the meeting to start. Mat went over to Adam and Jay who immediately asked him about Amy.  
  
"I don't know. The three of us are stressed out right now and we're not exactly on the best level of communication," he explained, looking over to his brother who was talking to Chris. Vince suddenly spoke, breaking his train of thoughts. It was the same old thing, he explained about the matches and who was going to win, and so forth. It turned out that he and Amy weren't needed for the next two weeks, so they would be going home. After he finished, Matt decided to go for a drive to help clear his mind. So, he got in his car and soon found himself at a nearby beach. It was partially packed even though it was only early. He climbed onto the rocks, overlooking the sea. Some passers-by noticed who he was and asked for his autographs. After signing a few things, he wouldn't be bothered to stay any longer so headed back to the arena.  
  
Amy was already packed by the time he got back. Matt went to his room and grabbed his bag before they headed to the rental car in silence. They passed Jeff and some others on the way out and stopped to say goodbye. Amy gripped her shoulder, trying not to let the pain show in her face. Matt just wanted to kiss it better, hell he wanted to kiss her, but he somehow managed to stop himself from doing so. When they got to the car, he dumped their stuff in the trunk then put Staind on before setting off for the five- hour drive back home.  
  
"Matt, can we stop for something to eat? I'm, starving," Amy asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah, course we can. I think there's a McDonald's about three blocks from here," he replied, smiling at her she smiled back and soon enough, they had got their food from the drive through.  
  
"You staying at my pace tonight or going home?" she questioned, biting into her cheeseburger. "Umm, I'll come round but I don't know if I'll stay. It depends on if dad needs me for anything." She nodded, understandably as they continued to drive down the freeway. Amy's eyelids were getting heavier and it didn't take long for her to drift off. Matt carefully listened to her breathing. He smiled to himself as he took in her appearance. She was wearing her usual baggy pants and a tight top. It was coming up to 8pm when he pulled into Amy's driveway. He gently shook her awake then they got their bags before going inside. They both fell on the sofa when Matt realised that she still had his Pearl Jam tape. He asked where it was and she told him it was in her room. He walked into her room and over to the hi-fi. Thinking it was in the tape slot, he opened it up only to find the tape he had sent her! It was then Matt saw his letter, opened and resting on the top of her dresser. It was all the evidence he needed; she didn't feel the same. If she did, she would have told him. His heart broke in half at his discovery. 


	6. A Happy Ending

"Matt, are you okay up there?" Amy called out as she reached the top if the stairs. It finally registered that she was there so he threw the letter back down and left the room, meeting with her.  
  
"Yeah. Umm, I've got to go," he quickly lied, pushing passed her, leaving Amy confused. He flew down the stairs and out of the door. Shane was walking up her drive when Matt ran out his house. He asked what was wrong but Matt ignored him and got in his car, speeding off, heart broken. When he got to his house, he went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Within half an hour, the entire contents of the bottle was empty and he was asleep in the sofa. Amy was the only girl he had ever really loved but she didn't feel the same way. Although in the letter, he had said that it would never change anything between the, it still didn't mean his heart wouldn't be broken.  
  
Shane woke him up the next evening; he had been asleep for *hours*. His head hurt and he groaned through the pain. Shane handed him a glass of water and an aspirin then went back into the kitchen to make some dinner. The smell of the food made him physically sick and he ran up to the bathroom, bringing everything in his body up. His head was throbbing form his hangover. He went to his room and put his jeans and a basketball jersey on then went downstairs only to find Amy there. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a blue glittery halter-top. He forced her a smile then went back up to his room, looking out the window as she and Jeff got in the car. She was going on a date with Josh and Matt was exceptionally jealous. Hours later, he was going for a walk when he bumped into Amy.  
  
"Hey, umm, how did your date go? What was the big question Josh wanted to ask?" he asked, as they sat down.  
  
"Err, he asked me if I would marry him," she replied, looking slightly upset. Matt sat up straight, his heart tightening in his chest. He was too late.  
  
"Oh right, what did you say?"  
  
"No." He looked at her confused. "Matt, I know you found out a read the letter. He snapped his head up, wide eyed. "Listen, you probably think I don't feel the same but here's what happened.  
  
~Three Days Before~  
  
Amy woke up on the Wednesday morning and went downstairs to find the mail had already arrived. She picked them up and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee then returned to her room to change. She discovered they were mostly bills until she eventually came across a letter with Matt's writing on the back. Curiously, she opened it and began reading it, shocked by what he had said in it. Tears streamed down her face as she put the tape into her hi-fi and listened carefully to the words. She still couldn't believe he felt the same!  
  
Remember when, we always needed each other  
  
The best of friends like  
  
Sister and brother  
  
We understood, we'd never be  
  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
What can I do to make it right  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did I do  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
Oh I want to say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
  
Don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I want to spend  
  
The rest of my life  
  
What can I do to make it right  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall  
  
In love  
  
With you?  
  
~Present Time~  
  
"You see Matt, I have felt the same for a long time. I love you, too. You just never realised it. The reason I never told you sooner was because I wanted you to say those things to me in person. Besides, I got scared in case it ruined out friendship."  
  
"Well Ames, I never want to lose you again so I'll tell you now. I've fallen in love with you and I want us to be together." She smiled at him then leant forward as they kissed deeply, sealing their bond to be together.  
  
The End!!! 


End file.
